Goodnight Kisses
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this. Dark, Hungry, short and simple. Not long, don't wanna spike expectations. A bit of randomness. Vincent? Or is it? *Rated T just in case* Violence. Main Character Vincent? Or is it another? I guess more off video gam


AN: I don't know what I'm writing. I just am! ^_^

**Good Night Kiss  
**

"You're so cute." His arms wrapped around her with a smile as he gently kissed the top of her head. The girl flushed a bright red and let him cuddle against her. "You're hairs like a raven. Your skins like a dove. Your eyes like rubies fallen from the skies above. You are my angel. And my angel alone."

He gently carased his lips against her neck before.....

She gasped as his teeth sank in to her neck.

"Vi-Vincent?" her voice tingled with fear.

He smiled around the width of her neck.

"Wh-wha....." her face began to turn white, her body was falling limp in his arms. "......t are yo......"

He sunk his teeth in deeper, feeling her warmth creep from her body to his. Her eyes, in truth a green, became murky and began to lose sight. Darkness was creeping upon her and she knew it.

With her last bit of strength she tried to reach, slowly since it hurt, towards here purse. She slipped her hand in side, he felt the movement, she knew he did. His bite depend as he began to drain her faster, more anticipating for his last bite. His 'cherry' on top. She shuttered and her arm slipped back, limply, against her body.

Her eyes now glazed over gray lay wide in her paled face.

The man retracted his teeth and let them sink back in to the roof of his mouth as he eyed her till she completely paled. Till her eyes were completely blank. Then the man lent her head back, gently, and brought her still neck to his face. He rested his head against her chest and breathed against her cooling neck.

"Thank you," He whispered before opening his mouth back up to reveal his smaller, but still sharpened, teeth. He sank them in to her throat and let the dying blood seep in to his mouth for only a mere second before tarrying the skin and all that had been there before from it's previous spot on her, now, skinned neck. A hole reached from curve to curve along the pale skin, splattering around the hole, dried blood began to spurt. He chewed on the piece in his mouth. He let his tongue roll the flavor around in his mouth. The taste delighting every corner of his mouth. The flavoring, however, soon became lost and his tongue began to burn. He swallowed, letting her body fall from his hands as he did so.

He didn't watch as her body collided with the cement of the parks side walk. He looked strait ahead and listened to every noise as she fell. The sound of her weight hitting the ground. The sound of her dried blood flinging around. The noise of the wind ruffling her long skirt and loose shirt against the ground. Her hair making the faintest scratching noise and her necklace, the last thing to touch, clattering against the cement and shattering.

He looked at the light post, the park light, in front of him, it's light off. He continued to stare in to the darkness that lay behind it. The trees, so filled with color against the fall grass still so green so late in the year. The rabbits.....and the foxes!

He couldn't help but smile. His smile was ghastly. His sharp teeth poked against his lower lip as they gleamed in the full moons light. His black hair shimmered, tainted red with blood. And his teeth, his teeth still as pearly white as doves wings, set the dried blood against his lower lip in a frenzy of not belonging there.

A light was suddenly cast in his direction. The smell of coffee and cigarettes strong against the wind.

"For," He whispered as footsteps grew nearer.

"Who's there?" a man's voice interrupted as it came up behind him. "Mister," the voice broke in. "what are you doing out here at this time of night? Don't you know what time it is?"

"I do." was his bland answer.

The man seemed to shutter a bit at his words.

"Th-then what are you doing out here?"

Vincent's smile widened. Though Vincent was gone.

"I was just giving her a good night kiss."

The officer looked ahead of Vincent to see where the girl he was said he was departing with for the night.

"Giving wh-"

His eyes stopped dead as they caught the piled figure behind the tall man before him.

"Would you like one?"

The officer, not taking his eyes off the piled figure before the tall man's form replied with a professional cautiousness in his voice.

"What?"

"I still have room for another."

The officer looked up at him now, confused.

"For another wha....."

Vincent turned around to face him, though what was looking at the young man was far from being the polite gentleman the world was use to.

His smile was the first thing that hit the man. He couldn't move. His eyes locked up against his lips. His face paled. His eyes, his eyes resembled polished sapphires.

Vincents lips twitched in to a grin wide and tainted.

"Your hair is like a swamp that sweeps me up,"

The officer felt a bit dizzy at his words.

"Your skin is deep and tainted with my need."

The man felt his knees giving a bit as he continued to speak.

"Your eyes....."

"STOP!" the officer yelled fumbling for his gun with his numbing fingers.

Vincent only continued.

"Your eyes complete me."

"STOP!" the officer yelled again as he managed to get his gun out and some how point it at the thing in front of him. "Or I'll-"

"Come now officer." Vincent stepped forward. He reached out his hand towards the officers out stretched arm, the gun pointed directly at him. "You don't want to hurt someone now do you?"

**_BANG_**.

The officer was shaking a his eyes were shut tightly.

"Now that wasn't very nice."

The officer opened his eyes shocked. Hadn't he hit him? At this distance he shouldn't have been able to miss. He looked up at the figure before him.

"You didn't even give me a warning." Vincent now had the officers wrist in his hand. An annoyed frown embedded on his face.

The officer looked up at Vincent, his once trembling body now almost frozen in fear. The frown on Vincent's face was quickly replaced with another sinister smile at the officers reaction.

"Don't you want to know what it feels like?"

The officer couldn't answer. His body was frozen, his lips parted in a slack jaw manner as he continued to stare at Vincent, as if he were a monster.

_'Why?'_

Vincent's grin widened demonically as he brought his mouth to the man's wrist. This snapped the officer out of it and he began to struggle. He tried was desperate now to get his wrist away from the thing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you want to know what it feels like?" Vincent repeated, the sound of his voice making the officers head go dizzy again.

"How what feels?" he shouted as his struggles resigned and he began to feel tired.

"To die, of course."

The officers eyes glimmered, a sign of fright.

Vincent took the officers wrist to his mouth and set his teeth against his wrist softly. His short spiked teeth slowly began to grow from his mouth and extend, quickly closing the distance between the officer's wrist and his mouth. He gave a satisfied smirk from the corner of his mouth as he caught the smell emitting from the man. Fear tasted the best when it clung to the last bite, the glorious taste of death on ones lips. A touch of fear always fulfilled the taste of ones death.

The man, unlike the woman, had not been trusting and relaxed around him. Thus forth he regained himself for the finishing. His blood curdling screams rang throughout the cool evening.

He swept his mouth across his throat in one swift motion, taking the Adams apple for a finishing touch. The body flung from his hand as he did so. It hit the ground with more force then the first, shattering almost the whole right side of the man's face. His blue eyes, now, shrouded behind a black film leaking from the Iris of his eyes (1) lay open, terrified. His right shoulder jammed up in to what was left of the right side of his chin.

_'Go away.'_

A smile crept along the newly wetted (sp?) lips. The dried liquid glazing over the tips of pearly white ended teeth reflecting in the moon light. He turned, satisfied enough as he stepped over his prey (not carrying if he tipped the man's head in to the cement, defiling his face further). He's demonic grin growing as he felt the life returning inside him. This is what he lived for. This is what he breathed for. This is what he was.

_'Chaos, go back! Go back to sleep! CHAOS!'_

Chaos ignored the voices yelling at him and continued walking, the devils grin still embedded on his, Vincents, lips. He kept walking till the smell of his kills was too far off for him to keep smiling. A frown replaced his smile.

"Not enough blood for the night." he muttered as he waited to smell something on the wind. Something, anything approaching him. The smell of his old kills should have been to far off for even him to smell. However the wind appeased him by wafting the smell under his nose one more time. The smile once again spreading across his face like a madman's pride returning he took off. Disappearing in to the endless night. His endless night.

,,

Above the dead, one lay as an angel the other with his head embedded in the man made ground beneath him. They lay in darkness, engulfed. There cries of fear distant and yet eerily near. The darkened lamp post above them. The darkness shrouding all. However, there body's laying dead upon the ground, were enlightened, as well as one can when one is dead.

The park lights bulb, stiff and cold from such a fear filled night, glimmered one last sign. One last sing to the people below and those yet to come below the following nights.

----

1) I'll check to make sure that's right.

AN: I know Vincent Isn't a Vampire I just felt like making him one for this one, stupid, shot. Okay? So I'm sorry. It's just randomness sprawled from the lips of yours truly. ^_^ Please review? Comments are welcome! (Though flames make this one cry. :( )

Hey maybe ill use this as a part of my English project! *just use my original characters that were in place!* ^_^

About a dozen different ways I wanted to take this popped in to my head. May change it to another one then, later though. :P

It's late, I'm glad I got this done and posted tonight but that means I may have to go over it later. So I bid thee all a good night. I hope you sleep tight and Don't let the monsters get you tonight. Lol. ^_^


End file.
